


Class 77B's Unexpected School Trip

by addicted_to_lethargy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is STUPID, different protagonist, i think its just gonna be a meet the ultimates thing, im not a writer but this idea kept me awake for like 2 nights so i have to write this, talent swap, the ultimate imposter has a name here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_to_lethargy/pseuds/addicted_to_lethargy
Summary: We were supposed to attend the most prestigious academy for gifted ultimates, what are we doing here? Why are we on a school trip all of sudden? They totally skipped all those things that come first! Now we're expected to forget about the academy and instead make bonds and collect hope fragments? Where are we?





	Class 77B's Unexpected School Trip

It's pitch black, she only sees pitch black.

She raises her arm, clawing at something above her. Nothing. She waves her hand around, nothing but air.

The faint sounds of incessant pings cause her eyes to flutter open. The sky is blue, a cool breeze under the summer sun, the sounds of water gently lapping and the smell of seaweed wafts around. 

It wasn't a lie, they, weren't at Hope's Peak Academy. She whimpers. This just gives off reaally spooky vibes. 

A pink rabbit plushy hovers over her.

And speaking of spooky vibes.

"Oh! Hooray! She's not dead!" the rabbit breaks into a smile, twirls and waves its magic wand.

Huh, dead? No way! She came to this academy, she put her life on the line for this!

She sprung up, dusting sand from her black tights and white dress-shirt. She forcefully shook her head forwards and backwards, left and right to let the sand out from her streaked hair. She flicked her bangs to the side and straightened her pink tie. Aww, I really, really need a shower after this, she groaned.

Faint pings and clicks can still be heard. The rabbit is still hopping on the spot, brimming with excitement.

The girl raises her index finger to the air, eyebrows furrowed with determination, she shouts at the plushy,

"Hey! Whaaat's the big deal huh? Where's the school?!"

The rabbit cowers in fear, mushrooms appear on its head.

"I said to forget about the school for now!" and the plushy whisks away. The girl reaches to grab the escaping rabbit, but it just disappeared. She grits her teeth and clasps her hands tightly out of frustration.

"I'm soo confused! What's even going on?"

The pings are even louder this time. She traces the noise to the figure under the palm tree. 

The figure wore a black trench coat, black combat boots, black gloves. Actually, everything he wore was black, save for a purple scarf that was around his neck. He had multiple pouches hung over his shoulder. Was he the ultimate ninja or something?! How is he not suffocating right now?

The clicks and pings came from the console in his hands. His hair was slicked back, his face in full view, illuminated by the pale blue light of the console. His eyes rarely blinked, and his fingers rapidly clicked. 

She slowly approaches him and takes in a deep breath.

"Hellooooooo! Can you help me?!" 

His fingers click louder and he keeps his gaze on the screen. He's totally ignoring me!

She waves her hands from all corners of the console to gain his attention to no avail. His eyes were full of concentration, they look like they were on fire. Pouting, she barges her face in front of the screen. 

"Good nom-nom-nomming!" she grins.

He lets out a cry, snaps his console shut and shoves it into one of his many pouches. He grabs the hem of his scarf to his mouth and aims his index finger to where she woke up from. Suddenly this guy looked more intense, his slicked hair spiked up and the same fiery eyes seethed at her.

"Go ye further away from my periphery you she-devil! Go back to your slumber!" he takes a few steps away from her.

"Sh-she-devil?!" She places her hand on the back of her head, gingerly patting her two prominent ahoges. "They've got feelings too, you know."

"I request that your evil does not affiliate with my own. I have a quest to defeat my father with my two hands! I do not want your presence to alter any of the pathways I have created for myself!" 

His hand reaches for a different pouch and he returns to another game. Different zaps and pings are heard as his hands aimlessly cascade across each button. She strides to his screen. She sees a warlock aiming at zombies, but before she could see anything else or make sense of what she saw, he clicks his tongue and inhales a sharp breath.

"Ever since I was young, this body of mine was exposed to so many poisons that it became poisonous itself." He marches to a spot few feet away from her, from afar he states, not looking away from his screen,

"If a mere human like you ever touched me, you will immediately decompose and wither away." He continuously clicks at the buttons and rolls the circle pad.

She foams at the mouth, "Waaaah, why does this feel like I got rejected! This is the worst!"

The ninja is still clicking his thumbs away at the buttons, until an 8-bit trumpet fanfare signifies success. A leaderboard list pops up, the name GT1CEL0RD dominates 5 spots.

"Wow! Is that you? You're amazing!" 

He yelps, almost dropping his console. He steps away from her, places the console in the pouch and wraps his scarf around his mouth, clearly blushing. 

"W-well, if the she-devil understands true talent in front of her, I suppose you may be worthy…Very well, I commend your admiration." He composes himself by crossing his arms, angles his eyebrows downwards and grins.

"I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice, I carry a Devil-Gene within myself, possessing a malignant spirit. I remain in the constant risk of danger, yet I accept Hell! However, for simplicity's sake, a human such as you could not comprehend such power, you may call me Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well." 

"I see, I see." Am I she-devil or a human? Make up your miiind!

He then frowns,

"I am well-versed in many languages of the digital simulation where you battle and test your wits in conflict. Admittedly, it is the only creation I am satisfied that humans create, yet mortals like you reduce the title to shreds by calling it a "game".

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! That makes sense! You're the Ultimate Gamer!" she punches her arm in the air and sticks her tongue out.

"That is an unfortunate title, but it will do for now. And you She-devil, do you have the courage to state your appellation? Kehehehe, I am feeling merciful, so I will not smite you."

"Yahoo!, I feel great that I'm not gonna be blown up into smithereens! "I" "Buki" "Mio" "Da"! Put it together and what do you get?"

Gundham opens his mouth but she interrupts him, arms flailing to her sides.

"Ibuki Mioda!"

He shiftily stares at her, expecting her to say more.

"Oh! Of course! Ibuki's talent! That's easy! I'm!"

...........

Nothing, it was pitch black.

She knew her name, but that was it! She worked hard to get into Hope's Peak Academy! She knew she did! Yet why couldn't she remember?

She presses her index fingers to her temples as hard as she could, come on think! Think! Think!

Nothing.

It was like she was flipping through a comic book, but all the words and pictures were blurred out, she couldn't make head or tail of it no matter what orientation. 

"Hahaaaa, Ibuki doesn't think she remembers." she placed her hand bashfully on her head, staring at the ground.

"Not even a single shard of a previous life? How mysterious..." Gundham lamented, arms still crossed, he covered his mouth with his scarf and looked to the side, in deep thought.

A silence fell between them, until a notification beeped one from each person.

They both reached for the source in their respective pockets, (pouch for Gundham) and found a smartphone labelled E-Handbook.

On the screen, a flower gained a petal with the words  **Hope Fragment Achieved** on it. Both stared at each other, confused. Before Ibuki outbursts because of the confusion, the rabbit leaps in front of them.

Ibuki shoves the E-Pad in front of the rabbit's face.

"Hey! What's a Hope Fragment?"

"O-oh that's right....you passed out before you heard me explaining what they were...B-but weren't you listening Gundham? Can you explain it to Ibuki?"

"Fuhahaha, I declined wasting my ears on a NPC like you! I was battling with my life on the line! I live in the constant fear that someone will usurp me...."

"Ah...well Ibuki and Gundham, on this island, you'll obtain hope fragments as you get along with your classmates. As your relationship with everyone improves, you'll be able to gather more and more Hope Fragments! Gather more Hope Fragments so that the flower achieves its full bloom! Truly that is....the main purpose of the school trip! Love, love!"

Huh, what did she say? We need hope fragments to get out?

"Hang on! Where is everyone?! You sooo didn't answer any of my questions yet, ughhh!" 

Yet, the rabbit disappeared once again, and Ibuki grits her teeth in frustration.

"So, the main protagonist, Gundham Tananka, Supreme Overlord of Ice, will have to resort to measly quests in the meantime..."

Ibuki crossed her arms and had a grin,

"Gundhaaam, come with me! We can finish our Hope Fragments together!" She saw Gundham's eye shift to the ground, hand itching for his consoles.

"I decline, She-devil."

She huffs and takes his hand. He tries to writhe it from her iron grip.

"Fine! Ibuki is now officially forcing you to come with me!" Well, I don't feel poisoned.... not yet! Maybe I'm already immune!

Gundham wraps his scarf with his free hand, and is limp, his boots drag on the sand as she tugs him forward to the exit. She has her eyes set on a pathway. Maybe she could find the others there. 

"O-Okay! I yield!" 

She lets go of his hand. 

Sweat drips from his forehead, one of his eyes wince but he manages a fake grin and maintains his distance from her.

"Fuhahaha! Cherish this moment miss She-Devil, for the Supreme Overlord of Ice doesn't accompany just anybody!"

"Yahoo! Thank you Gundham!" She jumps for joy and invades his space again. Gundham backs away, placing both hands in his pockets. The two walk towards the pathway, ready meet to the other ultimates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pffftpfptpfft thanks for reading  
> hope it was a good chapter 1, both of them are my favourite characters itd be funny to see them interact specially when they dont interact in the actual game lmao


End file.
